Soundless Voice
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: This is a one-shot between Aschlyn and Luke when Luke is found by Aschlyn outside a snowing field and starting to fade away. During this, Aschlyn conveys her feelings, hoping that he may hear it, even as he dies. WARNING, Contains Character Death and is also an alternate version of "From Songs to Ashes". Based off the Vocaloid song, "Soundless Voice"


Ashi: -Growls and mumbles while re-typing story-

Aschlyn: What's up with you?

Ashi: Some person told me that this songfic had to be changed into a fan-fic or risk getting banned from the site.

Aschlyn: Ah, I see. Well, at least when you put this one back it, it'll be in the form of a fan-fic. (And I'll actually understand it this time)

Luke: I'll say the disclaimer, DeathhunterAshi does not own Tales of the Abyss, nor does she own the Vocaloid song "Soundless Voice" that this fic is based off of.

Ashi: Warning, this is a one-shot concerning Aschlyn and Luke (when he did his vow and cut his hair), but it's a tragedy and involves character deaths between those two. I advise you listen to Valshe's version of Soundless Voice while reading this.

* * *

(Aschlyn's POV)

In the night every sound was put on mute, everything was quiet_… _It was starting to snow I looked up into the sky where this pure whiteness was falling. My teardrops, I could cry anymore from what I've seen…But my heart, it hurt so much...I looked down at the person lying in the snow. The only person I was able to share my doubts, my feelings, my music with…

His short red hair lay around his face as if a red halo….his unseeing forest green eyes were closed as if he was just simply sleeping…"**What a sad way it all ends" **I heard an sad echo in my head as I looked down at him.

I leaned over him and touched his cold face; the same that won't be able to laugh again, to smile again, and to cry again… I remember like it was only yesterday that we played in the snow together, laughing without a care in this world, it felt as if it was just a simple dream.

"_I wonder what my voice sounds like now...?" _I thought to myself as I looked into the snowy sky.

I began to sing the same song we swore to sing together, my voice carrying throughout the snowy field where you lay. "_It won't matter if I say something, it's not like you could hear anything" _I mumbled in my mind as I clenched my hands into fists.

I wish you could hear me sing one last time, for you…..for us. As I began to sing this song of ours, I look at your peaceful face…My ice blue eyes glinting with unshed tears…I want to hear your voice one more time, even if it's just a simple insult, or a sorry…

Not like this, I don't want you disappear like this! I don't want you to disappear from this existence! Why, why did something like this have to happen to you? All you wanted was to be noticed as a real person and not a noble or a damned Replica!

My heart feels like it's breaking into unrepairable pieces, the tears in my eyes threaten to fall from my face again. How did it turn out like this? Was it the thought of everyone else betraying you again? OR was it from thinking that you weren't needed in this world?

I see you start to fade away bit by bit, the snowflake-like lights coming from your body. I remember from what I've seen in a simple game where I used to admire you a bit, though I just wanted to hang around and have fun, and I guess help save the world.

Not that it simply matters anymore, the main character of this messed up story is fading away as if he never existed and all I could do was hold your body close to mine, the last thing I could do for you.

Even if it is only for a second, please let me hear your voice…please…Don't disappear without leaving your voice in my memories…..

I looked at your face again, imagining it with a smile, remembering all the times we had…._ The dark, snowy world is motionless…_The snow continues to fall, as if this tragedy didn't even exist…No one else knows of this as they continue on with their happy lives. Those ungrateful bastards, they put the stress of saving the world on your shoulders until you couldn't take it anymore.

I can't stop the tears as they fall on your silent and peaceful face_. _I can't do anything to help you anymore, as much as I want it…I beg of you, please smile once more for me….one more time…

My tears stop falling, I can't cry anymore….They've run out again from seeing you like this. I feel my voice no longer working….I can't sing for you anymore; I wanted to be with you, to the end…..together….

Knowing you, you'd probably call me an idiot…and then laugh with me…..coughing, I bring my hand up to my mouth to see that blood was covering my glove. I don't want to stay here without you alongside me…..

You start to disappear without me…..just this once, grant my wish…I never wanted to admit it, because I know that you were for somebody else…That you loved somebody else. Damn, how embarrassing to admit something like that…

Without you…this place is nothing…Even if I scream with everything I have, you nor your voice will return to me…No…..no…no!

I wanted to live alongside you! I don't want you to fade away! I didn't want it to end like this! Not like a tragedy… If a promise of one cannot be kept….then I'll go with you as well… I lay my body next to yours…and gripping your hand, I begin to wish…

"_If you fade away, then I shall fade with you…"_

I look towards you one more time and close my eyes for the last time, whispering the one thing I've always wanted to say to you.

_I…..love you….and…goodbye, Luke._

* * *

Ashi: . . .-sniffs- Hic…..I-I'm sorry….

Aschlyn: -Looks down- . . .

Luke: . . .

Ashi: I-I hope you enjoyed this fan-fic! I…..I hope you continue to enjoy reading From Songs to Ashes as well! Even if it isn't apart of this story!

Aschlyn: Thanks for reading, now if you'll excuse me, I need to g-go…..


End file.
